<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does he Love me? by AnonymousBTSARMY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222419">Does he Love me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY'>AnonymousBTSARMY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kung Fu Panda (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Basically they are humans with animal characterisitcs, But they can choose when they want to show them, Fluff, Human like animals, Insecure Tai Lung, Insecurity, Kind of like hybrids, M/M, Male Tiger, Smut, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai Lung is very insecure about himself. He just wants everyone to love him. He wants Tiger to love him, in a different way but knows that it won't happen.</p><p>Will he have his happy ending?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tai Lung/Tiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does he Love me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987085">Different Lesson Shuffles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievelion/pseuds/Nievelion">Nievelion</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to see a very insecure Tai Lung if he was accepted back. And also I ship Tiger and Tai Lung together or Po and Tai Kung together. *Sweatdrops*</p><p>All are male in this fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you.</p><p>P.S- They're also mostly humans in this except in the that one fight scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tai Lung sighed. He really wanted to know if Tiger loved him or not but he just couldn’t muster up the courage to <em>actually</em> go and talk to him. And because Tai <em>loved</em> overthinking things, he paced around in his room.</p><p>After his defeat with Po, he had been given a chance to redeem himself and he took it. Sure, the first days were a <em>bit</em> hard what with the Furious Five being awkward with him and Shifu <em>downright</em> ignoring him, he was not that confident in himself. But Po really helped him. He didn’t shy away from him. In fact, his enemy was the one who became his best friend in the palace. However ironic it may seem, it was true.</p><p>Sure, there were times when Monkey or Mantis would snatch Po away from him, not sorry about doing that. There were times when Crane and Viper would pointedly ignore him when having a conversation with Po. There were <em>many a times</em> when Po would be dragged off somewhere by Tiger. The cold look given to Tai Lung by Tiger, was a given. Those were hard times but he <em>knew</em> that he deserved it. Even when everyone started to warm up to him, after he saved Po from an attack, he still knew that there was no place for him in the palace, with <em>everyone else.</em></p><p>He wasn’t funny like Monkey or Mantis. The jokes he made weren’t even that funny. He wasn’t <em>that </em>knowledgeable or couldn’t hold a conversation like Crane. He wasn’t loved by everyone like Viper. He wasn’t strong or tough like Tiger. Po was all of these things. Po could do <em>anything</em> because he has that quality in himself that just made everyone want to be around him.</p><p>Tai Lung was <em>nothing</em>. On top of that, he caused harm to everyone. He made his father-figure who loved him with all his heart, walk in shame. He made the one person who couldn’t bring himself to harm him, cry over him and become scared of him. He <em>broke</em> Shifu’s heart like it was nothing. Tai Lung deserved the cold and silent treatment Shifu gave him.</p><p>But sometimes, he would leave food for Shifu outside his door. He would buy little trinkets from the village, (from the villagers who still feared him and were wary of him though he couldn’t fault them for that) which Shifu used to show him when he was little. (He made sure <em>not</em> to get the ones linked to his childhood. He didn’t want Shifu to be sad) Which he would hang around in Shifu’s room or meditating place. He would always see Shifu smile a small smile whenever he was graced with these little things. Tai Lung was content with Shifu being happy. No matter what happens, Shifu would always be his father. But the one thing, Tai loved the best was the smile Shifu showed when Po or Tiger wwere around. He knew that Shifu loved Po and Tiger like they were his own sons and he was delighted when he found out that Shifu didn’t want him to be his son anymore. I know it was weird of him but Tai <em>knew</em> that Po and Tiger would always be there for Shifu. Unlike him.</p><p>Shifu looked at the Furious Five and Po like they were his own children and Tai loved them for that, even if he was not included in that list, he would be happy for others.</p><p>Okay. He got way off topic from there. Tai Lung shook his head and looked outside the window to see <em>Tiger training shirtless. Oh my, those muscles of his-</em> Tai Lung gulped and quickly jumped out of the way when he saw Shifu approaching Tiger. Tai Lung rubbed a hand on his face, squeezing his eyes shut. Why did Tiger have to be <em>so hot</em> in his human form. WHY?</p><p>Another thing Tai Lung didn’t like about himself was the fact that in his human form he was not as muscular like Tiger or Crane or <em>freaking Po.</em> How is that possible? Even <em>Shifu</em> was decently muscled. <em>But not like Tiger. Tiger had so many muscles. His biceps-</em> Tai Lung groaned.</p><p>Why did he have to crush on someone so unattainable? Well, he guessed, that is what a crush means so he couldn’t fault for that.</p><p>Besides, he was sure that there were many people perfect for Tiger. People who knew that Tiger didn’t like sweet foods (but was okay eating them when made by Po or sometime Tai (but Tiger didn’t know that)), people who would always understand his silences, people who knew that he had a nightmare when he was <em>especially </em>silent that day. Like last week. People who would know that even though Tiger was harsh, he was very soft inside and would protect that people he cared about, no matter what.</p><p>Tai Lung sighed, smiling. Yeah there were many people out there who would love Tiger for who he is. Wait. What was he thinking again?</p><p>His door slammed open. Tai Lung jumped when he saw Po striding in like he owned the place. Well, Tai mused, he <em>did</em> own the place in a sense.</p><p>‘’Stop overthinking. I could hear your brain sizzle from across the palace.’’ Tai jumped and looked at Po with a sheepish grin. Po sighed when he looked at Tai who had a very guilty look on his face. He knew what was about to come. Damn it. He shouldn’t have said that.</p><p>‘’S-Sorry for disturbing you Po! But I’m alright! If you want, I could- ‘’ Po held up his hand.</p><p>‘’Stop Tai. It’s <em>not</em> your fault <em>and</em> you did not disturb me.’’ Tai nodded even though Po could see he did not believe a word he had said. Po sat beside Tai and looked at him.</p><p>‘’Okay. So, what’s bugging you, buddy?’’ Tai opened his mouth but thought better of it. If he stayed quiet then everything would be alright. Yeah. If he kept his thoughts and feelings inside, no one would get hurt. Everyone would be so happy if he just-</p><p>‘’Tai. You’re overthinking again.’’ Po interrupted him. Tai Lung smiled at him and said,</p><p>‘’It’s nothing Po. I’m completely fine. I- ‘’ he was interrupted with Po’s tummy rumbling. Po looked sheepishly at him and Tai Lung shook his head with a fond smile on his face. This panda. He brought his hand to under his bed and took out a jar filled with almond cookies. He gave it to Po who grinned at him.</p><p>‘’Thanks Tai! You’re the best!’’ He said, starting to stuff his face. Tai smiled at him.</p><p>‘’<em>You’re</em> the best Po.’’ He whispered and giggled when he saw Po look at him with a confused face. With crumbs all around his mouth. The snow leopard gently cleaned the mess on the panda’s face with a handkerchief. Po blushed a little at that but before he could say anything, both of them were interrupted with a sudden clearing of throat. Tai looked behind him to see Tiger staring at them with his arms crossed. He had a hint of a smile on his face when he looked at them. No, Tai corrected himself, when he <em>looked</em> at Po. Tiger always seemed to be amused or smiling when Po is around. He had seen the looks Tiger would send to Po.</p><p>And then, Tai Lung came to a sudden cold realization. Did Tiger <em>like</em> Po? Like did he like <em>liked </em>him?  But he wasn’t given time to think about it more when Crane came shouting that there were bandits in the Carrot Village. Well, time to assemble.</p><p>The battle was easy at first. Not too hard. But it became a little intense when a few big bosses showed up. Him and Po were taking on the strongest one of them. Tai Lung had seen this boss before. He did not like him.</p><p>When the boss had both of them cornered, Tai Lung saw him aiming at the Dragon Warrior. His eyes grew wide. He <em>knew</em> Po would be severely injured if he was hit with that. He couldn’t let it happen. He just <em>couldn’t. </em>Not his best friend. Before he knew what, he was doing, he had jumped in the way of the attack and was hit so hard, he was sent flying a few feet away. Po had an opening now so he attacked and defeated him.</p><p>‘’Hey Tai! Can you hear me?! You okay?!Damn it! Hold on!’’ Po was rambling while carrying him in his arms. Tai felt floaty. It was a nice feeling. He could feel his eyes closing. He wanted to take a nap, so why was Viper telling him he shouldn’t. If Viper was in his place, Tai was sure he would understand. Just when he was about to lose his consciousness, he heard Tiger’s voice screaming his name. Hmm, he thought, his name sounded nice when Tiger said it. Tiger should say it more. And then there was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Tai Lung couldn’t open his eyes. He felt like they were so heavy. His mouth felt like a desert. <em>Everything</em> <em>hurt so much.</em> This was like the time when he had a particularly nasty nightmare and he couldn’t move but only worse. He could hear talking. It sounded worried to him. But it was probably for some other person. Then a thought struck him. Was Po okay? He had shielded him but what if it still hit him? What if the boss was harming the Furious Five? He knew they were very strong but what if that wasn’t enough? Oh no what about Tiger? He was next strongest to Po but what if he couldn’t-</p><p>He had to get up. He couldn’t just lie around here when his friends needed his help. He had to go and help them! Come on. Just a bit more. He shot up and immediately winced. Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have done that. He heard a gasp and he turned his head to look at Tiger who was gaping at him.</p><p>Tai Lung was unsure on how to proceed. He decided the best course of action was to ask on what happened to others.</p><p>‘’Hey Tiger. Is everyone okay? Are they hurt?’’ He asked, concerned. Tiger was suddenly glaring at him.</p><p>‘’After what happened, <em>that</em> is the first question you ask?’’ Tai Lung internally winced at the venom in his voice. Maybe he should rephrase it?</p><p>‘’Umm…then is <em>Po </em>okay?’’ He was sure this was the question he was meant to ask. Well, it was not and Tiger did not seem pleased with him.</p><p>‘’Po is not the one on the hospital bed. Po is not the one who was severely injured. Po is not the one who <em>almost died.</em> Po is <em>not</em> the one who was in a coma for a <em>whole freaking month!’’</em> The leader of the Furious Five shouted at the end. Tai Lung physically flinched away at the tone of his voice. He did <em>not</em> expect that. But before he could say anything more or <em>ask</em> anything more, Tiger gave him a scowl and walked out of the door. The snow leopard was sad at the thought that maybe he did something to upset Tiger. He was taken out of those thoughts when the rest of his friends visited him.</p><p>The snow leopard wondered when the inner turmoil in his heart would come to a rest. Where was Oogway when you needed him?</p><p>*Two-Three Months Later*</p><p>Tai gasped when he was kissed on the lips by Tiger. He didn’t understand what had happened. There had been a very highly esteemed guest in the Jade Palace and despite his rejection to come, Po forced him to attend the dinner with him. Ever since the day, he had been severely injured he and Tiger have been dancing around each other. Though Tai wanted to talk to him and clear any trouble he had caused, he was placed with a cold look whenever he went near Tiger. Anyway, back to the main topic.</p><p>The guest <em>clearly</em> didn’t like Tai Lung. The leopard could understand that. He didn’t like himself either. He would snap at him or insult him for every single thing he did. If Tai Lung looked a little to the right, an insult. If Tai Lung lifted his fork, a barb for his manners. Tai could see everyone gritting their teeth. They were probably trying to hold back from snapping at Tai Lung like the guest. Tai was a bit sad. They didn’t need to hold back. It was <em>okay</em> with him. He could take it. It would hurt and <em>maybe</em> he would have a few more nightmares but he could deal with that. It was cool.</p><p>When a particularly nasty insult was thrown at him that was when all hell broke loose. Shifu snapped and commanded the others to throw the guest out. And the next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him and pulled him towards the cherry blossom tree. And that is what brought him to his current situation.</p><p>Tiger took advantage of his gasp and thrust his tongue inside. Tai could feel his legs weaken. It was too much. He had never been kissed and he couldn’t take this much for the first time. He weakly hit Tiger’s chest, trying to get him to <em>slow down a little, please</em>. Tiger eventually disconnected their lips but before Tai could gather his bearings, the more muscular man nuzzled into his neck and started sucking on it. One of his hands trailed up his loose shirt and started thumbing down a pink nipple while the other went inside his pants and squeezed his ass. Tai lung moaned loudly.</p><p>‘’T-Tiger… please stop… I can’t….’’ his hands desperately grabbed at Tiger’s nicely done golden shirt as he tried to breathe. Tiger didn’t stop. Instead he started leaving hickeys on the pale neck, marking what was <em>his</em> territory. Tai suddenly cried out when a finger started rubbing at his rosy, pink hole.</p><p>‘’TIGER!’’ He cried out. He could feel Tiger smirking into his neck, clearly pleased at the sound he had elicited from the snow leopard. Eventually, Tiger came to a halt and placed his black eyes onto hazy golden eyes.</p><p>‘’Tai Lung. I know the words I might say may not seem appropriate after what have I done to you.’’ His eyes held no clear regret on what he did.</p><p>‘’W-What d-d-do you want to say, T-Tiger?’’ Tiger cupped his face and brought it close to his. Although Tai Lung wanted to look away from his intense eyes, he boldly stared right back at him. He was a warrior, damn it. Tiger smirked at him but his smirk softened into a smile when he said the next words,</p><p>‘’I have come to love you Tai Lung. I have wanted to say this for a long time but fate was not kind to me. Many obstacles crossed my path either in the form of myself or yourself or others. I hope that you will believe my words and come to trust me with your heart. If you can not do such a thing, I will accept your rejection with an open mind.’’ By the end of this mini speech, the white-haired man had his mouth open.</p><p>‘’You really <em>like like</em> me?’’ He asked again, in disbelief. Tiger smirked at him.</p><p>‘’Yes Tai. I really <em>like like</em> you.’’ What he did not expect was Tai lunging himself onto him and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.</p><p>‘’I love you too Tiger!’’ He said right next to his ear. Both the hybrids embraced each other, smiling from ear to ear, under the moonlight with the cherry blossom petals swirling around them, as if caressing them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Meanwhile at some other location*</strong>
</p><p>‘’See! I told you Tiger would make a long ass speech of his love!’’ Po whisper-shouted.</p><p>Monkey and Mantis sighed in defeat. They had hoped that Tiger would simply say the three words but Tiger just <em>had </em>to make a long speech on his ‘’love.’’</p><p>‘’You guys owe me money.’’ Po said, smirking at them. The other two just glared at him.</p><p>‘’Awwww they’re so cute together!’’ Viper said and Crane had to agree with him even though his heart ached at seeing Tiger with someone else. But he was glad for him and Tai Lung. Both of them deserved it.</p><p>‘’Does this mean that my ‘’sons’’ are together?’’ Shifu asked in a deadpan voice. There was silence until the panda hybrid broke it with a,</p><p>‘’Well technically, I guess?’’ There was a pause. Everyone stared at each other with looks of utter confusion or utter boredom (Shifu).</p><p>‘’Let’s leave the semantics for now, shall we?’’ And everyone agreed on Crane’s words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might do one from Tiger's perspective but no promises. Take care and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>